


hand in hand

by khayr



Category: RWBY, rwbyquest
Genre: Drabble, F/M, badend royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khayr/pseuds/khayr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monarch had assumed he’d feel better when it was all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to rwbyquest gm for (and I quote); "protip: dont ever imagine her havin a lil snooze on monarchs shoulder u will Die" (TOO LATE, SORRY)
> 
> this is a true drabble bc emotionally constipated characters are p much my kryptonite 
> 
> song inspo for this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5oyZw_0Ap4
> 
> if you haven't read rwbyquest yet (what are you waiting for??): therwbyquest.tumblr.com

If it was even possible for Beacon to be any more eerie than when entities stalked the campus, the empty silence that filled it now was worse. Here and there bodies littered the grounds, silent and unmoving in pools of blood and ichor. Entity… human… some a weird mix of the two as if they’d been caught halfway through the transformation. It was a bloodbath, all things considered.  
  
Monarch had assumed he’d feel better when it was all over.  
  
Did he, though? He couldn’t tell. The ink black dome stared back at him from the balcony of Ozpin’s tower office where he was seated. Unwavering. Unanswering. Idly he kicked his leg back and forth as it dangled over the edge. Maybe once the barrier came down he’d feel it- the ease of knowing his task was complete. Right now all he felt was uncertainty.  
  
The weight against his shoulder shifted and Monarch turned his gaze to where Glynda slept slumped against him. Whatever lines of tension had been in her face before had lessened. He hadn’t said anything earlier when they’d entered the office, but he’d spotted the bottle of sleeping pills as she left it on the corner of the desk. She hadn’t opened them. After they’d taken a moment to realize that their main task was almost over she’d asked only to rest before they brought the barrier down. How could he deny her?  
  
He hesitated briefly before threading their fingers together, the unfamiliar twist in his gut not helping the volatile storm of emotions surging in his chest. What came next? They’d bring the barrier down, but then? Should he delete the two of them, too? His lip curled in a halfhearted snarl. If the people swarming Beacon tomorrow morning touched infected blood, they’d probably only spread it further. Was it inactive when the entity was already dead? Suddenly he wasn’t completely sure. If he ceased to exist when the barrier came down, would Ozpin’s work continue to cause more chaos in his absence?  
  
Slowly Monarch started to realize he didn’t have all of the answers he needed.  
  
Something brushed his cheek and he tilted his chin to glance to Glynda beside him, her head leaned into the crook of his neck more on accident than anything else. He suspected she hadn’t actually slept since before this all started. A soft brush of his thumb over the back of her hand was all he offered before he turned his gaze back out across campus. He could almost trace their path in this direction by battleground alone, each marked with a dark swath of blood just barely visible from up here. Once she had aligned with him it had been nothing but a massacre. Monarch wouldn’t have been surprised if their footprints tracked crimson together all the way up the tower.  
  
Together. It was a fascinating idea on its own, and certainly not one he had entertained in his original plans. Truth be told, he didn’t completely understand it. Regardless of what he had meant to do it had worked out well in his benefit, even if he did swing from seething hate to blind adoration on a hair trigger with her so close. Perhaps ‘together’ was how he needed to approach the next step. The two of them could crush any obstacle in their way. Would she continue with him? He opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he remembered the peaceful slumber she had finally attained.  
  
Monarch resigned to ask her when she woke.

 


End file.
